


Time out of mind

by TheVampirateDuchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampirateDuchess/pseuds/TheVampirateDuchess
Summary: In Heaven, Dean and Sam live in seemingly perfect bliss. But when Sam's son goes missing, it's time to break out and go on one last hunt.Reader, you'll have to be patient.





	Time out of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I love Supernatural and I don’t write fanfiction. But this story had to get out of my mind. Do comment and forgive the many mistakes, English is not my native language. Chapters will be short and erratic, I’m making it as I go. This is not a love story.  
> Her Majesty the Vampirate Duchess.

So that was it. Heaven, unlimited. Dean took another sip of his beer on Bobby’s porch. At last, he could retire.  
It would have been hard to say if the ride was long, as time in heaven stretched differently. But his mind had been quiet at last. When he stopped on the bridge, he felt like every obsessive thought had dissolved. Every feeling was numbed. No more fear of dying, of losing Sam, of making mistakes. No more running after time, no more wanting to give up, no more wanting anything. Then Sam arrived, and he felt peace.  
From the moment they climbed back into the Impala, time seemed to fly : but then, time always runs faster when you’re not alone. There was this time, at Bobby’s, where Sam told them about his fall out with Eileen and his loving son, there was this awkward diner at their parents, when Becky showed up and claimed her undying love “even after death did us part”, and that time they got drunk and strapped fireworks on toy helicopters… Good times. But mostly, it was just him, riding Baby into the setting sun.  
This world felt brand new. Truth be said, Dean didn’t really understand where he was going. Some angel mojo made sure he never went down the same road twice, the landscapes changing around him like rotating wallpapers. He just had to think of a place, or even just want to go there, to find his way. That’s how he ran into Ash.  
The kid was welding scraps in a stenchy backyard, hair long and tangled.  
“Hey, said Dean. Building yourself a girlfriend ? or perhaps a shaver ?  
\- Long time, grumbled Ash, barely looking up. Whaddya want ?  
\- I missed you too, replied Dean, walking into his space.  
\- Course. Always known you were soft.” Ash laid down his welding torch and deigned to make eye contact. “Whaddya want ? Cause eternity ain’t long enough for building what I’m building right now.  
\- And what is that ?  
\- A server, said Ash without smugness. Meant to support the forthcoming “heaven internet”. Heavnet.”  
Dean jibbed. “Would it even work here ? I mean, I haven’t even seen someone use a computer for months.  
\- And why is that, you think ? asked Ash blandly, eyes back on the metal junk he was turning over and over again in his hands.  
\- Because it’s a lame thing to do in heaven ?  
\- Dean, what did you use your computer for before you croaked ?  
\- Music, hunting, Game of Thrones, erotica. Game of Thrones erotica.  
\- Communicating, added Ash intently.  
\- Well it’s not hard to communicate anymore. You just have to think of someone to talk to them.  
\- Someone you already know. You can’t talk to someone knew.  
\- You could met one.  
\- By chance. Has it happened to you, to meet anyone ?  
\- I met Sam’s wife.  
\- So the one person you were bond to collide with, since she’s spending the eternity with your brother, replied Ash, a bit annoyed. Give me that controller card, he ordered. That, here.”  
Dean obliged. He felt uneasy, as if Ash’s thoughts were unwarranted. He decided the heat of the sun made him too sluggish to really think about it anyway.  
“You can’t learn anything new, continued Ash. You can’t ever reach out. Doesn’t that bother you ?  
\- No, said Dean, slightly bothered. I don’t intend to learn anything post-mortem. I’m fine.  
\- Then answer my question : what do you want ?  
\- You really want me gone, don’t you ?”  
Ash looked like he’ll almost sigh. “I’ve made that clear ten minutes ago. Again, what do you want ?  
\- Nothing, said Dean with a grin, I just thought I might see you.” He didn’t expect Ash’s answer :  
“Cause we were such pals back then.”  
That hairy roadie was immune to sweet talk.  
“Come on, pleaded Dean  
\- What ? because we ever talked without you or your brother wanting something from me ? It’s okay, man, you’re hunters, it’s fine. But let me point out how uncanny it is seeing you without a job and some sense of urgency, said Ash confidently.  
\- Well I’m not like that anymore. I don’t do that anymore, replied Dean with a sense he was missing the point.  
\- I know you think you have peace of mind. But what I see, is a man with no drive, just like those fossils over at the Roadhouse. You’ve got no plan, no thirst for more, for knowledge. I have. And I’ve got no time to lose. Come back when you see the green light again.”  
That, taking digs, Dean could do, better than arguing over some heaven psychology rubbish : “Sure thing, Daisy Buchanan.”  
Ash looked at him, unamused.  
“What ? I read it in highschool”, added Dean as he departed.


End file.
